Sungai mimpi
by Ayame Yumesaki
Summary: Impian Retsu adalah untuk menjadi pemain mini4wd yang kuat, dan untuk itu, ia harus meninggalkan posisi kaptennya dan juga teman-temannya.. Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai ia memilih untuk keluar? Tribute to Acchan's Graduation! Idea from "Yume no Kawa" sung by AKB48


**Summary: **Impian Retsu adalah untuk menjadi pemain mini4wd yang kuat, dan untuk itu, ia harus meninggalkan posisi kaptennya dan juga teman-temannya.. Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai ia memilih untuk keluar?

**Disclaimer: **Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! WGP & MAX itu bukan punya saya~ Inspirasi fic ini, Yume no Kawa – AKB48, bukan punya saya kok~

**Rate**: K

**Warning**: Keanehan cerita dan semua hal-hal ngaco disini adalah kesalahan teknis dari Author(?) jadi maafkan saja ya :D

Me: Halo :D Saya balik lagi~

Retsu: Halo ^^

Go: *pundung karena Acchan grad dari AKB* hiksu hiksu.. AUTHOR, KENAPA KAU NULIS FIC BASED BY ACCHAN'S GRADUATION SONG!?

Retsu & Me: *sweatdrop* _TERNYATA! GO SANGAT HEBAT DALAM BAHASA INGGRIS! _(baca : payah dalam bahasa Inggris)

Me: Udah deh, capcus~

* * *

_**Sungai Mimpi (Yume no Kawa)  
Original Song by AKB48 (Atsuko Maeda, Minami Takahashi, Tomomi Itano, Haruna Kojima, Mariko Shinoda, Mayu Watanabe, Yuki Kashiwagi, Minami Minegishi, Jurina Matsui)  
Original Story by Me**_

_Go PoV_

Hari ini adalah hari sekolah full setelah WGP. Aku dan kakak segera pergi ke sekolah, daripada kena marah bu guru Tamami, lebih baik pergi lebih cepat. Kebetulan, kak Retsu terbangun pagi hari ini, jadi kami bisa berangkat pagi.. Namun, kak Retsu terlihat lesu dan itu membuatku (yang notabene adalah pujaan hatiku 333 *kicked*) sedikit khawatir akan keadaannya.

"Pagi, kak! Kau kenapa?" tanyaku pada kakak. Namun aku tidak mendapat respon yang kuinginkan.

"…."

"KAKAK!" barulah kakakku ini tersadar. Jangan-jangan kakakku kesambet lagi! HOEEEE! *Go OOC bangetz ==*

"Oh Go, ada apa?" tanya kakak, aku jadi penasaran..

Yang ku ingat, 2 hari yang lalu itu, Brett sama Edge tiba-tiba datang dan berbicara pada kakak. Namun aku tidak tau apa yang dibicarakan kakak dengan mereka dan ketika kakak kembali, dia terlihat sedih dan mulai hari itu, kakak hanya makan pagi saja.. Aku benar-benar penasaran, sebenarnya kakak itu kenapa ya?

"Go?" tanya kakak, membuatku tersadar.

"Oh iya, ayo kak, kita berangkat!" ajakku. Kakak hanya tersenyum lesu saja.

"Iya.. Ayo.."

(Bagian ini saya ambil dari "Drabble Challenge xDv")

Kami pun berangkat ke sekolah di musim dingin yang menyesakkan hati ini… Di perjalanan, aku masih tidak berhenti memikirkan kenapa kakak jadi begitu lesu. Yahh.. Terakhir ku lihat dia sedih begini itu pas kita kalah saat melawan Odins. Namun, mungkin karena ejekanku soal paprika itu, sedikit banyak membuatnya bersemangat. Tapi aku sudah melontarkan berbagai hal yang tidak ia sukai, mulai dari paprika hingga hantu, namun dia malah tertawa dan berkata kalau dia tidak takut akan hal-hal seperti itu untuk sementara. Jelas saja membuat tanda tanya besar muncul di kepalaku.

"Go, kau mau kemana?" tanya kakak tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Ke sekolah lah kak!" jawabku yang juga tiba-tiba. Kenapa kakak bicara begitu ya?

"Kita itu sudah sampai tau!" kata kakak yang membuatku terdiam untuk beberapa saat..

1 detik

10 detik

15 detik

30 detik

1 menit

"OH IYA YA! Hehehe.. He..he.." kataku gelagapan. Entah kenapa, aku baru menyadari kalau aku begitu bodoh ==

Dan begitulah kisah dari Go Seiba yang menyadari kalau dirinya benar-benar bodoh *Author di tendang Go* Ehem.. Pada saat kami masuk ke halaman sekolah, 3 orang makhluk hidup(?), sudah menunggu disana. Aku tau mereka, 2 laki-laki dan 1 wanita (Go: Apaan sih ni Author, makin gajebo aja ==). Akan ku perkenalkan, yang rambutnya pirang + kacamata merah andalan AstroRangers itu namanya Brett. Yang rambutnya orange merah gitu namanya Edge, lalu yang cewek rambut pirang iket satu namanya Jo, Josephine.

"Hey, kalian ngapain ke sekolahku ini!?" tanyaku kasar pada mereka.

"Kami tidak ada urusan denganmu, anak payah.. Urusan kami itu hanya pada kakakmu :P" jawab Edge dengan baiknya! Sial! Tau rasa kalau aku sudah marah!

"Hey, how about your decision?" tanya Brett dalam bahasa inggris, yang aku tidak mengerti sampai sekarang :/

"Hah? Ow a baut your desisin? Apaan tuh!?" tanyaku polos, membuat 3 orang Amerika itu sweatdrop.

"Go, maksudnya 'How about your decision' itu adalah, bagaimana dengan keputusanmu.." jawab kakaknya yang sedikit sweatdrop.

"Ohhh... KENAPA KALIAN TANYA KEPUTUSAN KAKAK!?" tanyaku pada mereka dengan berbentak. Tapi kakak langsung merespon,

"Go, ayo kita cepat ke dalam ^^ Nanti bu guru Tamami marah.." kata kakak sambil mendorongku! WHATS? KAKAK! JANGAN DORONG-DORONG DONGS!(?) Hasilnya, kami pun mengelak dari the trio AstroRanger itu. Namun, aku memperhatikan kalau Brett tetap memperhatikan kakak sambil senyum sesat..

~~ Skip Time, When Break from Lesson ~~

Aku sedang mencari kakak untuk makan bersama, juga membicarakan tentang mobil kami, lalu setelah dihasut, aku ingin bertanya soal untuk apa dan apa maunya mereka (Brett, Edge dan Jo) kesini! Namun, kakak menghilang dan teman-temannya bilang, memang dia tidak mengikuti pelajaran daritadi. Hmm? Kemana kakak pergi jika tidak ke sekolah?

Aku pun mencarinya hingga waktu masuk lagi, namun tetap tidak menemukan dimana kakak. Aku malah menemukan kakak beradik Gouki Retsuya yang lagi berantem satu sama lain. Yah, kalau diliat-liat, mereka tuh mirip aku dan kak Retsu, setiap hari berantem mulu.. Cuma, perubahan sikap dan tingkah laku kakak hari ini itu tetap pertanyaan besar! Karena pelajaran berikutnya adalah olahraga, setelah melaksanakan tugasku, aku memutuskan untuk mencari kakak kembali. Kemungkinan besar, kakak belum pulang dari sekolah, secara tas-nya ada di kelas kok(?)

"Kak Retsu! Kak Retsu!" aku memanggil terus nama kakak di seluruh lorong, namun tidak ada respon. Seketika, aku mendengar suara mini4wd di lorong-lorong tua. Suara itu sangat familiar, tidak salah lagi, pasti suara Buster Sonic punya kakak!

"Aku akan mengejarnya dengan Beat Magnum!" kataku PD, aku menyalakan mini 4 wd kesayanganku, yang juga dari nama ES KRIM favoritku, Magnum.

"Rettsu! Go!" aku berlari mengejar Magnum-ku yang sedang berjalan ke arah tak tentu. Sampai disana, aku bertemu dengan 2 mobil yang sedang beradu, namun yg kulihat ternyata…

"Kakak gimana sih!? Mobilku jangan ditabrak-tabrak!" ternyata yang ada di sana itu kakak beradik Ichimonji..

"Ini kan salahmu! Siapa suruh berjalan di depan MAX Breaker yang lajunya sudah bagus itu!?" bentak si Gouki pada Retsuya..

"Tapi kan, lajunya itu berantakan, ya aku susul saja!" jawabnya pada kakaknya yang masih kesal karena mobil kesayangannya disalahkan oleh adiknya

"ITU KAN TIDAK ADA YANG BISA PASTIKAN!" bentak Gouki lagi..

Melihat mereka, aku jadi ingat hubunganku dengan kakak sebelum kami mendapatkan Saber Series. Kami sering bertengkar, terutama karena mobil kami sering keluar pada pertandingan-pertandingan kecil. Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan. Namun, kami sendiri sudah berubah. Tidak bisa santai-santai lagi seperti dulu. Kami adalah pemenang WGP pertama, maka itu, kami harus menghadapinya apa pun yang terjadi. Namun sejujurnya, aku lebih suka masa-masa sebelum mengikuti WGP. Bermain dengan senang hati seperti biasa, itu yang kuinginkan..

"Gouki, Retsuya!" panggilku.

"Oh! Go, ada apa?" *GUBRAK!* Kupikir mereka bisa lebih sopan memanggilku, aku KAN LEBIH HANDAL daripada mereka!

"Kalian lihat kak Retsu tak?" tanyaku pada kedua kakak beradik sialan ini..

Mereka berdua bertatap muka sebentar, lalu mereka kompak berkata "Tidak, kami tidak lihat.." Idih, minta ditabok kali ya == Ya sudahlah, toh mungkin kakak tidak lewat lorong ini.. Aku pun berjalan ke arah si kakak beradik terkutuk(?) itu berasal. Kemudian, aku mendengar suara mini4wd lagi. Mungkin yang ini benar, jadi aku kembali menyalakan mobil kesayanganku dan menjalankannya. Arah suaranya itu dari atap sekolah kami!

Saat aku sampai, aku ternyata telah disambut oleh seseorang..

"Selamat datang, Go Seiba!"

Dan itu Brett! Brett dari NA AstroRangers yang terkenal dengan kegilaannya karena selalu memakai kacamata kapan pun dimana pun! (Go: Ni Author niat dibunuh kali ya..) Tidak hanya ada Brett, di pojok kanan itu ada si rambut merah gak jelas(?) Edge dan di pojok kiri, ada si cewek non-cakep *Go kicked by Jo*, si Jo. Dan di depanku, ada lintasan mini4wd yang entah kapan sudah berada di sana. Jalurnya sih agak tua, namun masih layak pakai kok~

"Ma..mau apa kalian.. dan bagaimana kalian bisa berada di tempat ini?" tanyaku pada mereka, namun mereka malah menyeringai seram. Aku pun bergidik sebentar, namun memberanikan diriku untuk tetap di tempat, terutama karena aku ingin tau kalau mereka tau dimana kakak.

"Kalau kau mencari Retsu, dia sudah tidak di sekolah ini lagi" wah! Sejak kapan Brett bisa baca pikiran!?

"UAPAAAA!? LALU KEMANA DIA!?" teriakku pada mereka.

"Entah, mungkin ke laboratorium profesor Tsuchiya.." jawab Edge santai, tentu saja aku pusing 7 keliling! Bolos sekolah *namun tas-nya tetap disitu* dan menghilang tanpa kabar. Tentu saja, hal itu membuatku tambah kesal, apalagi hilangnya itu sangat mendadak! Membuatku lebih kesal lagi!

Aku pun langsung turun dari atap, dan berlari menuju kelasku. Tetapi, langkahku terhenti di tengah perjalanan, lebih tepatnya ketika aku ingin berlari menuju lorong ke kelas kakak. Sosok yang daritadi ku cari ada disana, sesosok lelaki berambut merah dan bertopi hijau, kak Retsu. Sebenarnya aku ingin memanggilnya, tapi karena aku yakin aku akan terkena imbasnya jika tidak segera ke kelas, aku pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke kelas. Beruntunglah aku! Bu guru Tamami ada rapat, jadi murid yang lain pun pergi ke luar kelas (ada juga yang di kelas).

Mungkin untuk saat ini, aku masih beruntung. Namun, apa yang terjadi pada kak Retsu sampai menghilang begitu, harus segera kutemukan!

* * *

_Retsu PoV_

~At rooftop, before break time~

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak masuk kelas pagi ini, mungkin karena faktor malas. Aku juga meyakini kalau Go akan mencariku saat istirahat nanti. Bukannya aku mau kabur dari adikku sendiri, tapi aku ingin menyelesaikan urusanku setuntasnya. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf ya, Go!

"Sudah kuduga, kau akan kesini!" ah! Suara familiar yang sulit untuk dilupakan, siapa lagi kalau bukan suara..

"Retsu Seiba, aku menunggu jawaban darimu" yaitu Brett dari NA AstroRangers.

"… Bisa kau beri aku 3 hari lagi? Ada yang ingin aku lakukan selama 3 hari itu" jawabku padanya, kelihatannya Brett berpikir sebentar, dan aku baru menyadari kalau Edge dan Jo, rekan se-tim-nya, juga melihatku. Sejenak aku berpikir, apakah ini jawaban yang terbaik? Apakah mereka dapat menerimanya jika aku mengatakan, aku ingin ada di Jepang, namun aku juga ingin mengejar mimpiku.. Dan 3 hari tersisa ini akan menjadi 3 hari penentuan..

"Baiklah, namun setelah 3 hari ini, segeralah berkemas dan berkata sampai jumpa kepada keluarga dan teman-temanmu!" kata Brett sedikit bersantai, membuat hatiku yang daritadi tegang langsung lega.

"Jangan terlalu tegang, Retsu-kun.. Nanti kau malah sakit.. Brett memang nyebelin kalau lagi menanyakan pertanyaan serius" kata Jo padaku, diikuti tawa dari Edge dan muka lucu dari Jo. Brett sendiri hanya tersipu malu, dikatakan nyebelin kalau marah.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" semua yang ada disitu (kecuali aku) tertawa keras.

Kupikir mereka akan mengancamku(?), tapi ternyata tidak. Mereka malah membuatku merasa tenang di dekat mereka. Aku tidak mau menceritakan masalah ini pada siapa pun, mungkin mereka mencoba agar aku tidak stress hanya karena hal ini. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahu siapa pun, karena aku tidak ingin mereka (keluarga dan teman-temanku, apalagi Go) khawatir padaku.

"Hmm? Ada suara.." kata Edge tiba-tiba. Ya, aku juga mendengar suara itu. Seharusnya, sekarang adalah jam olahraga + istirahat, maka seharusnya, Go mulai mencariku.

"Wah, si anak payah mencarimu tuh!" kata Edge.

"Hmmm.. Bagaimana kalau kita yang menghadapinya?" tanya Brett pada yang lain.

"Aku sih, tidak terlalu peduli dengan anak itu.." jawab Jo.

"Toh yang kau pedulikan hanya Ryo Takaba saja ==" kata Edge dan Brett kompak!

"O/O DIAM!" kata Jo sambil menjitak kedua temannya.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil. Di saat seperti ini, mereka masih bisa bersantai ria, mirip dan persis seperti Go yang selalu santai setiap saat. Kalau aku setuju, maka aku tidak akan bisa melihat tingkah laku Go yang sulit ditebak itu. Namun jika aku menolak, impianku sendiri juga akan tertunda begitu lama. Jika aku menolaknya, maka butuh sekitar 7 tahun lebih untuk go international. Aku jadi tidak tau bagaimana memecahkan masalah yang satu ini..

"Lho? Si anak payah kok nggak nyampe-nyampe sih? Dasar anak bau payah" Brett mulai gedek karena si Go gak nyampe-nyampe. Btw, kenapa Author-nya pake bahasa gaul mulu?

Author : Yang itu, ketidak sengajaan penulisan xDb Author lagi ngaco jadinya begitu~ :9

Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, tadi kan ada suara mini4wd Retsuya dan Gouki. Mungkin dia berhenti disana untuk menanyakan keberadaanku? Aku sendiri, tidak berniat untuk sembunyi, tapi ada baiknya jika aku tetap membuatnya penasaran. Maka, aku pun beranjak dari tempatku duduk dan pergi menuju pintu ke bawah.

"Retsu-kun mau kemana?" tanya Jo padaku.

"Aku mau ke kelas. Aku sudah bolos dari jam pertama, karena itu aku mau kembali. Soal Go, itu urusan kalian, ok?" jawabku pada mereka. Kelihatannya Edge senang seperti serigala yang baru mendapat mangsa baru.

"ASIKK!" yup, dugaanku benar kalau Edge seperti serigala itu. Rasanya, mereka akan memakan Go saja.

Ketika aku turun ke kelas, tepat pada saat Go sampai ke atap. Aku berdiri diam sebentar, berpikir apa yang akan ku lakukan selama 3 hari penentuan ini. Dan aku ingin menghabiskannya dengan Go. Seketika setelah aku mendapatkan hal tersebut, aku mendengar Edge mengatakan kalau aku ke lab Profesor Tsuchiya. Memang belum sih, tapi segera aku akan kesana.

Aku berjalan ke arah kelas dan tiba-tiba bertemu dengan Go yang berlari ke arah ke kelasku. Tapi aku tau tujuan arah sesungguhnya, kelasnya sendiri. Tapi seingatku, kelasnya itu tidak ada guru. Go berhenti sebentar, mungkin baru menemukanku, tapi berlari kembali ke arah kelasku. Aku pun tersenyum kecil, dan pergi ke kelasku sendiri.

* * *

_Go PoV  
_  
~Skip Time, After School Time~

Kebetulan, hari ini tidak ada PR, jadi aku tidak perlu dihukum. Tapi sialnya, aku kena piket kelas dengan Jun hari ini, mau tak mau harus ku jalani. Padahal aku ingin pulang dengan kakak dan menanyakan apakah benar dia itu pergi ke laboratorium profesor Tsuchiya, namun ya sudahlah (sebelum bu Tamami marah).

"Go, aku duluan ya! Dadah!" kata Jun padaku, yang entah kenapa membuatku pundung karena ditinggal sendirian di kelas nista ini. Namun, tugasku hanya tinggal membersihkan papan tulis, lalu pulang setelah membersihkan penghapus. Yap, kerjakan saja Go! Kerjakan! Kerjakan!

"Kerjakan yang rajin ya, Go!" TIBA-TIBA KAK RETSU DUDUK DI MEJAKU! Tepat, gak salah, dan secepatnya lagi! Hebat! Kakakku memang hebat!

"Kakak, sejak kapan ada disitu!?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Barusan, kalau kau sudah selesai, mau ikut aku ke suatu tempat gak?" tanya kakak padaku. Aku sendiri bingung dengan kakak, mau tidak mau harus ku ikuti.

"Baiklah?"

"Boleh aku membantumu?" tanya kakak lagi padaku.

Entah harus menjawab apa, aku hanya mengangguk. Kelihatannya, kakak tulus membantuku untuk kali ini. Walau tidak terlalu senang, namun aku lega karena kakak tidak sakit. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan dan 'urusan' sekolah, kami pun pergi ke taman ria yang sudah tutup. Sejak kapan kakak suka dengan taman ria?

"Ayo Go, kita masuk!" ajaknya. Aku masih kebingungan soal apa yang terjadi dengan kakak, menghilang lalu datang kembali. Yah, nanti dia juga akan cerita, aku yakin itu!

Kami bermain beberapa permainan yang sebenarnya tidak disukai kakak. Kebetulan, dia sangat menikmati permainan itu, walau tempat ini sudah tutup. Kakak tersenyum senang, aku juga jadi lega. Taman ria terletak tepat di samping pantai dan pelabuhan, jadi setelah selesai, kami ke sana untuk makan malam. Kata kakak, dia sudah menghubungi ibu dan ayah, baru kesini. Hmm.. Kakak traktir nih! Asyik!

"Kau mau pesan apa, Go?" tanya kakak yang kelihatannya sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Aku masih sibuk dengan menu makanan itu. Brioche? Long Bread? Lalu, Tuna Pastel? Apa lagi itu Croissant!? AKU TIDAK KENAL! Minumannya juga aneh-aneh! Aku pun memilih untuk memakan nasi goreng special saja yang lebih familiar di telingaku. Soal minuman, jus jeruk saja deh =w="

"Aku sudah selesai kak!" jawabku gak nyambung dengan pertanyaan kakak. Pelayan pun datang ke arah kami.

"Adik-adik ini mau makan apa?" tanya kakak yang berbadan seksi dengan name tag 'Eve Moonlit' *salah fandom* itu.

"Aku mau nasi goreng special!" kata kami bersamaan, hebatnya, yang kami pesan pun sama.

"Aku juga mau jus jeruk pake es gak pake gula!" sekali lagi, pesananku sama dengan pesanan kakak.

"Untuk dessert-nya banana split 3 scoop, ya?" wah! Pelayannya terpesona akan ke-tampan-an kakak yang luar biasa itu. Tanpa kusadari, mukaku juga jadi merah. Mungkin karena aku cinta pada kakak o.O?

"Baiklah! Silahkan tunggu sebentar ^/^" kata Eve dengan wajahnya yang super merah itu.

Tidak berbicara apa pun, kami hanya diam saja. Tapi kakak terus melihat ke arah laut. Benar-benar keren! Kakak sangat tampan, makanya banyak yang suka! Aku sendiri juga suka padanya!

"Kakak keren" kataku.

"Hah? Ada apa?" tanya kakak padaku.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Tenang saja ^^" jawabku.

…

"Lautnya indah ya?" tanya kakak.

"Iya kak, apalagi pada saat matahari terbenam seperti ini!" jawabku semangat, kakak kembali tersenyum melihatku. Padahal aku tidak bersalah apa-apa kok, tapi kenapa dia melihatku terus ya? Hmm…

"Go, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya kakak padaku.

"Tentu saja, dari yang jelas sampai yang tidak jelas juga boleh kau tanyakan!" jawabku mantap pada kakak.

"Kalau misalnya aku pergi ke luar neg'ri, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya kakak padaku.

"Apa yang akan ku lakukan!? Kakak ke luar neg'ri, juga pasti akan bermain mini4wd kan? Karena itu, aku akan pergi ke tempat kakak berada dengan mini4wd-ku! Sehingga kita bisa berlari dan bertanding satu sama lain, setiap saat!" jawabku mantap, kakak terlihat lega dan tersenyum. Seluruh tampang lesu-nya hilang, tergantikan dengan wajah yang sangat puas.

"Begitu ya? Kalau tempat itu tidak bisa kau capai juga?" tanya kakak lagi.

"Maka aku akan terus berusaha agar bisa ke tempat kakak!" jawabku lagi.

"Kalau begitu, jawabannya sudah kutemukan.." katanya tiba-tiba. Aku kaget atas apa yang ia katakan itu. Makanan kami sudah tiba, dan aku langsung melahapnya dengan cepat. Kakak hanya tertawa melihat cara makanku itu. Aku sendiri penasaran kenapa dia ketawa. Kemudian, kakak menyerahkan setengah dari makanannya padaku, katanya makanan itu kebanyakan. Aku pun tetap melahapnya, sambil kutemukan yang namanya PAPRIKA di nasi goreng itu.

"Kakak.."

"Apa?"

"Ini, paprika-mu~" aku memberikan seluruh paprika yang kutemukan di makanan pemberian kakak itu. Kakak sendiri keki dengan apa yang ku lakukan, dan langsung mengatakan, "itu kan milikmu, Go! Kau saja yang makan!" Dan kulihat, kakak sudah kembali menjadi Retsu Seiba yang selama ini ku kenal.

Selesai makan, kami pun duduk sebentar di pelabuhan tua.

"Langit hari ini benar-benar indah ya?" tanya kakak sambil melihat ke langit.

"Iya, bintangnya banyak! Hei! Itu kan jalur bintang!" jawabku.

"Jalur bintang?" tanya kakak.

"Iya, jalur bintang itu adalah jalur harapan, aku sering melihatnya ketika sedang duduk di atap! Wah! Bintang jatuh, ayo kak, buat permintaan!" kataku pada kakak.

"Aku harap, aku dapat lebih banyak uang agar bisa beli suku cadang untuk mobilku!" kataku terhadap bintang itu. Tapi,

"**Aku harap, aku bisa bertemu Go lagi dan bermain mini4wd dengannya**"

"Eh?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ajak kakak. Aku yang bingung pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

Selama perjalanan, aku pun diam saja. Lalu kakak berkata..

"Go, aku duluan ya!" katanya sambil menyalakan Buster Sonic, lalu menjalankannya. Aku yang dasarnya tidak mau kalah langsung mengikuti jejaknya dengan menjalankan Beat Magnum.

"**Maju, Sonic!**"

"**Susul kakak, Magnum!**"

* * *

~~~~~ (Normal PoV)

"EH!? RETSU (Go: Kakak) MAU PERGI KE AMERIKA!?" teriak seluruh anggota TRF Victorys min. Retsu yang tidak ada di tempat.

"Iya, dia mengatakan kalau dia keluar dari TRF Victorys dan tidak akan ikut pertandingan WGP berikutnya dengan kita.." jawab Prof. Tsuchiya tegas.

"Ta..tapi kenapa!?" tanya Jiromaru dengan wajah tak ikhlas.

"Retsu itu pintar, dia juga penuh dengan perhitungan tinggi dan strategi yang penuh. Itu adalah keputusan terbaik untuknya. Retsu sendiri yang memilih jalan itu. Kita tidak memiliki hak untuk menghentikannya.." jawab Prof. Tsuchiya.

"Kalau dipikir, ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan dirinya untuk belajar di Amerika. Mau bagaimana lagi, kita tidak memiliki peluang belajar disana, namun ketika kesempatan itu datang, pasti beban yang berat untuk memilihnya" kata Ryo.

"Masalahnya, kalau Retsu kesana dan bergabung dengan NA AstroRanger, maka itu akhir untuk kita" kata Tokichi.

"Lagipula, kita tidak punya kapten lagi!" kata Jiromaru menambahkan.

"Soal yang itu, bisa kita pilih lagi. Kita juga kan perlu satu orang lagi. Kalau dia berhasil, maka kita bisa menjadikannya kapten yang baru!" kata J.

"Kakak…" kata Go tiba-tiba.

"Jadi itu, penyebab dia menanyakan apa yang akan ku lakukan jika aku pergi ke luar neg'ri… TTATT HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! KAKAKKKKKK!" teriak Go sampai urat suaranya habis(?).

Tidak hanya Go, hampir seluruh anggoa TRF Victorys yang ada disana menangis. Karena Retsu adalah kapten yang juga member yang sangat mendarah daging(?) di TRF Victorys harus pergi meninggalkan timnya itu.

"HUAAAAAAAAAA! RETSUUU!" teriak Tokichi sedih, yang ini gak dibuat-buat.

"HOEEEEEE! SEDIHNYA! KAN HANYA RETSU YANG MENGERTI PERASAANKU AKAN ANAK BAU!" tangis Jiromaru sangat kencang, namun tangis itu tidak hanya karena ia sedih, juga karena terkena jitakan dari Go.

"Ryo.. Hiksu.. Kalau kau mau menangis, lakukan saja, tidak usah malu-malu!" kata Go yang masih nangis karena kakaknya itu, menggoda Ryo yang menahan air matanya.

"Hiksu.. Diamlah, anak bau" ok, sekarang, Ryo mengikuti adiknya memanggil Go dengan sebutan anak bau. J sendiri tidak terlalu menangis, namun sedih dalam hatinya, karena Retsu juga adalah orang yang menyadarkannya akan bermain mini4wd yang baik dan benar.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KAKAK!" tangis Go semakin menjadi-jadi.

"RETSUUUUUUUU!" teriak Tokichi dan Jiromaru.

"Hei, kalian bisa diam tidak!?" teriak Retsu kesal, namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah banjir air mata dari rekan-rekannya.

"RETSU!" langsunglah teman-temannya memeluknya dengan erat, kecuali Go.

"Retsu! Kamu harus belajar yang bener di Amerika! Jangan nakal-nakal ya!" kata Tokichi masih sambil menangis.

"Retsu.. Hiksu.. Jaga diri baik-baik! Saat kau pulang, kami mau kau menjadi orang yang sukses!" kata Jiromaru.

"Iya, Retsu, walau sebenarnya aku tidak tau harus berkata apa, tapi kamu tetap jadi anak yang baik ya!"

"Retsu, terima kasih atas apa yang selalu kamu lakukan selama ini pada kami! Sekarang, kami akan berjuang sendiri untukmu juga!" kata J pada Retsu.

"Teman-teman… Uhm! Terima kasih, minna!" kata Retsu pada mereka.

"HOEEEEEEEE! RETSU!" teriak semuanya, kecuali Go.

"Kakak, jadi pergi ke Amerika?" tanya Go pada kakaknya yang sedang menge-pack  
barang-barangnya.

"Iya, memang ada apa, Go? Bukannya kau berkata kau akan mengejarku apa pun yang terjadi?" tanya Retsu pada adiknya.

"Bukan begitu, nanti jadi sepi rumah ini.. Kan biasanya, aku dan kakak selalu bertengkar!" jawab adiknya itu.

"Oh, ayolah! Go, kau kan sedang sedih karena ****** ***** keluar dari *****, anggap aku seperti dia saja ^^" kata Retsu.

"Beda! Beda! BEDA!"

TING.. TONG..

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam?" tanya keduanya kompak.

Mereka berdua pun turun ke pintu depan (karena papa dan mama mereka lagi kencan di malam minggu) dan membukakan pintu, yang datang ternyata adalah kakak beradik Ichimonji, Mariko/Marina Oogami dan seluruh teman-teman dari TRF Victorys beserta Profesor Tsuchiya. Awalnya Retsu dan Go hanya terpaku diam gak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika seluruh teman-temannya berkata "SELAMAT ATAS KEPERGIANMU KE AMERIKA YA! RETSU!", namun Retsu langsung berkata terima kasih dan dengan 'elit'-nya, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Ok, di golongan 2 *asek* ada Minami, Jun dan teman-teman sekolah Retsu maupun Go berdatangan ke rumah mereka, sehingga rumah itu semakin sesak. Masih diperparah dengan kedatangan golongan ketiga yaitu seluruh peserta WGP + pelatih dari tiap tim yang mengikuti WGP. Kagak sumpek apa itu rumah? Namun, dibalik keramaian itu, Gouki, Retsuya, Retsu dan Go beserta Marina, malah sembunyi di lantai atas *kamar Retsu sih lebih tepatnya* yang sejak tadi kosong.

"Ya ampun, itu di bawah sumpek banget!" gerutu Marina. Awalnya sih, dia pengen santai saja, Namun gara-gara Gouki ngajakin banyak orang, jadinya penuh.

"Ini kan gara-gara kakak, yang seenak jidat mengajak banyak orang ke rumah yang cukup kecil ini" kata Retsuya yang dingin, namun berhasil menusuk perasaan kakaknya yang keibuan itu.

"Hiks.. Kenapa kau begitu JAHAT, Retsuya!?" tanya Gouki sambil pundung di pojokan karena perkataan adiknya tersebut.

"Sudah, sudah.. Sesekali ramai sampai seperti ini kan tidak masalah" kata Retsu yang menenangkan pertengkaran *walau belum bisa dibilang pertengkaran sih* kecil kakak beradik Ichimonji itu.

"Btw, apa tujuan awal kalian kesini rame-rame? Terus kalian tau darimana kalau kakak akan pergi ke Amerika?" tanya Go tiba-tiba untuk menghangatkan suasana.

"Yahh.. Si anak tonggos itu nangis-nangis gak jelas sepanjang jalan tadi siang, sambil teriak-teriak gak jelas soal 'Jangan tinggalkan aku!' atau 'ajak aku ikut!', lalu si Ryo Takaba sama adiknya itu ngomongin soal 'beruntungnya dia bisa pergi ke tempat tersebut!' lalu kami pun pergi ke tempat Profesor Tsuchiya dan kami baru tau kalau Retsu-san mau pergi~" jawab Gouki panjang namun kurang lebar(?).

"Ohhh… Tapi walaupun kakak di luar neg'ri sekali pun, aku akan meneruskan perjuangannya untuk menjadi pemain mini4wd yang terkuat! HAHAHA! Tidak hanya di Jepang, di dunia pun harus mengakuiku!" kata Go sombong setengah mati. Gouki pun nggak mau kalah PD sama seniornya.

"Tidak! Aku yang akan jadi pemain mini4wd terkuat di dunia! Dan dengan MAX Breaker, aku akan menjadi pemain mini4wd yang paling kuat!" kata Gouki nggak kalah PD sama seniornya. Retsuya pun angkat alis.

"Kalian ini, akulah yang akan menjadi pembalap mini4wd terkuat di dunia! Kalian diam saja.." kata Retsuya dengan kalem, namun PD-nya masih nggak kalah sama kedua orang bertema biru di dekatnya itu.

"HEY! AKU YANG AKAN JADI PEMBALAP YANG PALING KUAT!" teriak Marina gak kalah PD, akhirannya ricuh deh -" Anehnya, Retsu hanya tertawa keras melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Kakak/Retsu-san/Retsu-kun?" Note: Kakak itu panggilan dari Go, Retsu-san itu Retsuya sama Gouki sedangkan Retsu-kun itu Marina.

"Ahahahhahaha! Ahahahaha.. Aduh, aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa! Ahahaha!" kata Retsu yang sekarang guling-gulingan di lantai sampai topinya lepas. Go, Gouki dan Marina itu mengambil langkah cepat, yaitu Go mengambil air minum, Gouki dan Marina menahan Retsu yang guling-gulingan itu dan ketika Go kembali, kotak peralatan Gouki berada di jalannya, sehingga air itu terlempar dan langsung kena muka Retsu.

"Oops.." Retsuya, Gouki dan Marina mengatakan hal tersebut.

"…. MAAFKAN AKU, KAKAK!" teriak Go sambil nangis-nangis di depan kakaknya yang basah kuyup itu.

"Ahaha.. Tidak apa-apa, Go! Ini kan jarang terjadi.." kata kakaknya yang masih senyam-senyum, Go hanya speechless dan memilih untuk diam.

* * *

"Kakak, kapan kakak akan pulang?" tanya Go pada kakaknya. Hari sudah malam, banyak dari teman-teman mereka yang sudah pulang, namun ada juga yang memilih untuk menginap. Retsuya, Gouki dan Marina tidur di kamar Retsu (Marina di atas kasur sedangkan Retsuya dan Gouki di lantai), sedangkan Go dan Retsu tidur di kamar Go.

"Kapan ya? Tidak tau.." jawab Retsu. Posisi mereka saat ini sangat lucu, Retsu ke arah meja sekolah sedangkan Go ke arah dinding, membalik arah.

"Kalau kakak pulang, kita akan main mini4wd lagi kan?" tanya Go tanpa melihat kakaknya.

"Tentu saja bodoh, aku tidak bisa melupakan mini4wd semudah itu" jawab Retsu pada adiknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyiapkan pertandingan akbar supaya kita bisa bertanding sampai puas!" kata Go sambil duduk.

"Ya, kita akan bertanding sama-sama setelah aku kembali. Janji?" tanya Retsu sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking sebagai tanda perjanjian.

"Janji!" kata Go sambil meraih jari kakaknya itu.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, namun Go masih belum tidur. Ia tau kalau kakaknya sudah terlelap pulas, wajah puas dan lega karena keputusannya harus ia jalani, namun tetap terlihat tenang. Go pun memperhatikan wajah sang kakak. Ia pun sedikit meneteskan air mata.

"Kakak.. Janji ya, kalau sudah pulang.. Kita main mini4wd sama-sama lagi.." kata Go sedih.

~ Next day, at the morning ~

"Eh? Kapan kakak pergi!?" tanya Go kaget. Ia tidak menemukan kakaknya di kasurnya, dan tidak ada juga di kamarnya.

"Barusan, kelihatannya dia tidak ingin kau terbangun, jadi dia langsung pergi" jawab ibunya.

Go yang merasa, ia sudah sangat terlambat untuk mengejar kakaknya, pergi ke kamar kakaknya yang sudah sangat rapi, dan akan kosong untuk beberapa saat. Namun ia melihat kertas dengan amplop rapi di meja belajar kakaknya, beserta beberapa suku cadang yang baru dibeli.

"Apa ini?" tanya Go penasaran, ia pun membuka amplop itu, dan membaca surat yang ada di dalamnya.

_Untuk adikku tersayang, Go Seiba, _

_Maaf yang pertama, karena kakak tidak membangunkanmu pagi ini, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Maaf yang kedua, karena sebagai kapten TRF Victorys, kakak terlalu banyak melarangmu ini dan itu, sehingga kau sering merasa kesal dengan permainan tim. Maaf yang ketiga, karena mungkin untuk beberapa saat, kakak tidak bisa menemanimu bermain mini4wd. Maaf yang terakhir, karena aku tidak tau kapan akan kembali. Namun aku janji, akan menjaga mini4wd-ku baik-baik, jadi kita bisa main sama-sama lagi!_

_Jaga diri baik-baik ya, Go!_

_Tertanda, Retsu Seiba_

_Go PoV_

"Ka..kakak.." tanpa sadar, air mataku jatuh sendiri. Namun aku tidak tau kenapa ia mengalir sekarang. Kenapa tidak sebelumnya, atau saat yang lain. Namun aku mengerti kenapa, karena kakak tidak akan ada di sisiku lagi, dan aku tidak dapat bermain dengannya untuk beberapa saat.

"Hiksu.. Kak..kak Retsu… Hu..hu.." aku menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Baik kak! Aku akan menjaga Beat Magnum baik-baik juga, supaya kita bisa main sama-sama lagi!" kataku sambil menghapus air mataku dan membawa pesan kakak itu beserta dengan suku cadang yang dibelikan kakak ke kamarku…

_**"Maju, Beat Magnum!"**_

_**"Jangan mau kalah, Buster Sonic!"**_

_**"Kakak, kita main sama-sama lagi ya!"**_

_**"Iya, kamu jangan cepat marah hanya karena kalah!"**_

**The End?**

Author's Note: HUAAAAAAAA! *nangis gak jelas*  
Endingnya jadi ngaco! Emank saya gak bisa bikin ending TAT  
Sedihnya diriku, tidak bisa buat ending yang baik dan benar!  
Note, yang di bold itu adalah key word di fic ini, sedangkan yang dibawah itu ceritanya Go sama Retsu lagi berlari sambil main mini4wd :3

Sejujurnya, saya mau nambahin ending yang di masa depan, cuma kan Let's & Go! itu gak ada setting Go atau Retsu di masa depan, makanya jadi nanggung.  
Akhir kata, maaf jika banyak yang disingkat, itu karena factor Author yg super malas =w=  
REVIEW, okay?  
~ Itadaki, mayuyu ~


End file.
